


Audience

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cunnilingus, Intersex Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fantasizes, not knowing he has an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audience

 “Loki.” Thor says as he enters Loki's little prison, and his voice _vibrates_ through the air, low and of a deep and enchanting resonance that affects Loki to shift in his seat, his mouth going slightly dry and his cheeks flushing slightly red for the other's resolute gaze on his face. “Spread your legs.”

Loki lets out a quiet breath, and he does so, leaning back in his seat. He allows his clothes to fade away from his body with an easy flow of seiðr from his body, and Thor begins to walk forwards, slow, deliberate.

Thor moves forwards, drops between his legs, and Loki lets his head fall back against the back of his chair as Thor leans in. His breath is hot over Loki's cunt and the base of his cock, and Loki shifts slightly as Thor pulls Loki's legs over his shoulders, leaning in yet closer.

“Do you want this, Loki?”

“ _Now._ ” Loki demands, and Thor laughs, dragging his tongue over Loki's entrance straight up the length of the other's cock, and Loki shifts slightly under his mouth, taking in a quiet, shuddered gasp. Thor thrusts his tongue forwards, then, lapping at Loki's cunny as he begins to wetten under the other's attentions, and he shifts slightly, arching his back into the other's mouth.

Thor's stubble is _divine_ against the inside of his thighs, and he sucks at the base of Loki's cock again before moving to swallow Loki's length into his _throat_ , and he lets out a noise that's half-whimpered.

It is too much.

It has been too long since Loki has been pleasured, stuck as he is in this pathetic _cell_ , and Thor hums against his cunny as he drags his tongue over the other's lips and up to his cock, and Loki squirms and shifts and cries out, putting his hand roughly in the other's hair as he presses into his mouth.

\---

Loki does not know he is watching.

Thor cannot help but stare at the sight of his imagined double working his mouth on his brother's form, at the way Loki shifts and arches his back, and although Thor cannot hear the no-doubt beautiful whimpers from his mouth, he can see his mouth open and his eyes close yet tighter.

Thor's cock give a twitch of interest in his trousers, but he cannot enter the cell after the other man. He adjusts his trousers as Loki drops back exhaustedly in his seat, and the fake Thor fizzles from view.

Loki's head turns, and he looks towards the reflective glass of the cell, but he cannot see Thor: the cell does not allow for that. Thor smiles in a bitter fashion, and retires up the stairs; though he cannot conjure the illusion Loki can, he can conjure his own imaginings.

In private, of course. 


End file.
